In some knitted fabrics, portions exhibiting different elongations are formed continuously, depending on their intended use. In recent years, there have been proposed garments (body-shaping garments) that help wearers to achieve beautiful figures by shaping their breasts, waists, hips, etc., and/or to maintain good posture, when they are worn. These garments are designed and produced so that predetermined portions thereof exhibit stronger elongations. As methods for changing the elongation of the predetermined portions of the garment, the following methods have been considered, for example: placing a strip exhibiting a strong tightening force on each portion of a bodice where a higher elongation is desired and fixing the strip thereto; and changing the tightening force of the predetermined portions within the fabric of the bodice (see Patent Document 1, for example). In these garments, in order to provide portions exhibiting different tightening forces, even the same fabric often may be configured so as to include portions having different knit structures, for example. Thus, a step (unevenness in thickness) is liable to be formed at the boundary (section line) between portions with different elongations, and such a step is conspicuous in appearance. Furthermore, at the boundary between knitted fabric regions with different elongations, the knitted fabric region with a higher elongation is liable to be tensioned toward the knitted fabric region with a lower elongation, so that the knitted fabric region with a higher elongation may be damaged partially. Thus, these garments have a problem of insufficient durability. Heretofore, one option to address this problem is to form buffer regions along the boundary line. However, even in the case where buffer regions are formed along the boundary line, the knitted fabric region with a higher elongation is tensioned toward the knitted fabric region with a lower elongation, so that the step (overlap) is formed along the boundary line in the knitted fabric.